


AC: Explicit Headcanons

by chuafterdark



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: new home for any and all explicit headcanons and possibly short blurbs for the ass creed ladies from my tumblr (@chuafterdark)





	AC: Explicit Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> thehistorynut19 asked: Reqs??? You finished odessy right? What about dem sexy times wiyh kassandra

  * while she’s trying to track down the cult and trying to get her family back, it’s all one-night stands or short romances
  * but that doesn’t ever make her less loving or caring
  * it makes her care so much more
  * aphrodite’s Spartan hero tbh
  * whether it’s your home, the beach long after everyone else has gone home, and once even on the rooftop of a temple (you both apologized to the gods after but you were both just so pent up and you weren’t sure you were both going to survive her latest stint - it was kinda a panic/stress fuck)
  * service top 10000% but every so often she’ll let you take the lead
  * your eyes focused on her rough/battle-worn hands when you first met her, and your embarrassment wasn’t helped at ALL by the grin she had when she caught you looking
  * Kassandra smirking while she’s fingering you and using her other hand to choke you or making you suck on her fingers??? good shit
  * no matter which way she fucks you she melts once you start to praise her or turn the tables (intimidating misthios turned blushing mess when you push her against the wall and kass just mELTS and starts stuttering because she’s not used to getting taken care of)
  * ((I feel like I completely derailed lmao I’m so sorry but she’s babey I love her))




End file.
